


Dear Diary | Dot Tattler

by perpetuumclausus



Series: ahs drabbles [5]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuumclausus/pseuds/perpetuumclausus





	Dear Diary | Dot Tattler

My life is filled with unadulterated joy for the first time in so long. Mother was always ashamed of us. She had that glimmer of love in her eyes when we were little, but her shame grew and grew. Now that I'm almost a mother, (could you ever imagine, me, a mother?) I knew even if this baby came out with Jimmy's hands or looked like us - nothing in this world could stop me from loving them.

My sister's been a dream - the old Bette would've been petty and jealous. She's been respectful of our relationship, helped me plan our wedding and even threw me a baby shower. She knows she won't act as the mother - but we both want her to feel involved. Jimmy's very kind to Bette. I love that man so much, he's going to make a fabulous father. He takes such good care of us, I can't wait to see how he acts with his baby. All that grief brought along something so wonderful. I can hardly believe it.


End file.
